


Hope You'll Be Mine

by doitall



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitall/pseuds/doitall
Summary: Kyungsoo finding it hard to deny Jongin's approaches because that guy is persistent af.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for do-itall fic fest (Prompt #8)
> 
> Author's Note: I've tried my best TT don't expect too much TT

The final year in high school had finally came and everyone in the graduating cohort was feeling the tension due to the college entrance exams coming in a few months’ time. Kyungsoo and his idiotic friends were no exception of course. With graduating students starting their revision, it is no doubt that the graduating year is always a scary one. Knowing that, Kyungsoo had decided to study on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school. This explains why he was studying in the school’s library after school on a Tuesday afternoon.

“Yo. Whatcha’ doin’?”

Due to the sudden voice appearance, he looked behind to see a familiar face staring at his Chemistry textbook. He only rolled his eyes in reply.

“What do you think I’m doing?” asked Kyungsoo sarcastically while looking at the person who then had sat himself down on the chair beside him. He could only hear a “tsk” coming from the brunet in reply and chuckled.

As he was about to continue studying, the dreaded question came up. All he could do was sigh in annoyance and give the brunet beside him a frown. All of a sudden, Kyungsoo didn’t feel like studying at that moment and started to pack his things into his bags, leaving the brunet behind in the library.

“I was just asking!”

“Keep quiet, young man,” hissed a female librarian.

 

As Kyungsoo went inside his shared dorm room, he quickly tossed his bag aside and plopped onto his bed, moaning at the comfort it brought to him. _This is paradise._ Unfortunately, that moment was interrupted by a knock on the door and he groaned in response. _So much for a good rest._ He slowly walked towards the door and opened it, ready to scare the uninvited visitor away. _Sleep is my priority right nowwwww._ Well, his little plan eventually failed right after seeing his visitor of the day standing in front him, smiling. Unbeknownst to him, pink was painted all over his face and the only person can do that – Kim Jongin.

Kim Jongin is the school’s very own heartthrob and basketball captain. Not only he’s good looking that can so much portray beauty as much as the Greek Gods but also intellectually smart. His statuesque-like body even makes him a triple kill because his muscles are so defined that all the girls and some boys in the school almost fainted whenever he unintentionally flexed them during basketball trainings and competitions. All in two words, Kim Jongin is fucking perfect.

All that imagination suddenly stopped when a certain blonde called his name. Confused as ever, the shorter male could only stare at the guy in front of him in a stiff position, forgetting to ask the blonde’s reason for visiting him at that odd hour. The next thing he knew was being engulfed in a tight hug by the blonde himself, trying to seek warmth from the shorter of the two. As far as Kyungsoo knew, his face would have been totally red as a tomato by then. Normally, he would have pushed the taller away due to the butterflies in his stomach but hesitantly wrapped his arms around his torso instead, feeling extremely tired despite the fact that it was only the first week of school. He could only think about how nice the taller smelled due to the cologne he usually puts on.

“How’s your day?” asked Jongin, not letting go of the tight hold on his prey.

The only reply he got was a mumble as Kyungsoo was burying his face into the taller’s neck already, basking in the pleasant smell the taller was emitting. He chuckled in amusement at the shorter’s cute antics although he couldn’t figure out what was he trying to say. Oh, how Kyungsoo was so oblivious to the fact that the school’s hotshot would want to kiss him so badly.

Knowing that the shorter couldn’t keep standing for so long, Jongin turned them both around and slowly led him to the shorter’s bed located at the opposite end of the room. While sitting down on the bed slowly, he picked up the shorter’s legs and wrapped them around his waist, cuddling him at the side of the bed. Not wanting to disturb the exhausted lad before him anymore, he stayed still in his current position as he ignored the desire to lean against the headboard for a rest. The fact that he couldn’t see the obvious blush on the other male’s face is a relief as Kyungsoo would have been really embarrassed if he were to see it. Before the red-haired male could eventually doze off, Jongin finally brought up the question he’d been wanting to ask.

“Soo, are you free tomorrow after school?”

A nod coming from Kyungsoo would suffice for Jongin to grin in delight. When asked the reason for asking, he only replied,” You’ll know it later.” Before the male could ask any further, the blonde hushed him and started patting his back like one would do a to a baby to make him fall asleep. Too tired to open his mouth any longer, he let Jongin drag him to a proper sleeping position and cuddle him while he was ready to sleep. Too bad, he couldn’t hear what was the blonde saying in a hushed tone.

“If only you know how much I want to make you mine.”

 

A 30-minute nap was what Jongin initiated but the next thing he knew was waking up to a pitch-black room. He must have been really worn out since the sun had been set a few hours ago. As his eyes couldn’t adjust to the dark environment due to night-blindness, he slowly maneuvered his hands around until he could find his phone which was lying on the nightstand. Just right after turning on his phone screen, he was mesmerized by the beautiful view of his crush, illuminated by the light coming from his phone. Call him cheesy but he swore it was the most beautiful view he’s ever seen. It was too enchanting that he felt the sudden urge to just kiss the red-haired on the lips. Before he could even think properly, he found himself leaning in to press his lips on those luscious plump lips. Had he not been so engrossed into the kiss, he would have felt the dropping of the phone that landed on the other’s stomach leading to the shocked expression plastered on the smaller’s face.

A whimper.

All it took was a whimper to make the blonde’s eyes snap open and back away from a flustered red-haired. The sight made Jongin start to panic and mumble apologies while cupping the smaller’s face in order to calm him down. As Kyungsoo was still sleepy even after the short incident, he was just staring at the blonde, silently admiring the hotshot’s attractive looks. As the time passed by, all they did was just stare at each other, basking into the atmosphere. Unfortunately, reality wasn’t on their side when a certain lad came, barging into the room with loud music blaring from his phone and turning on the light. The pair’s eyes were blinded by the sudden shine of the light. It was one of those SNSD songs. _Stupid fanboy,_ thought Kyungsoo.

“What are you doing here, Baek?” grumbled the red-haired.

“Well, sorry for being your roommate”

It seemed that the intruder wasn’t concerned of his friends’ change of mood. Well, in fact, he doesn’t care about anything except his idol’s new comeback for the year, hoping it wouldn’t be the only one.

“I’VE GOT A BOY-“

The song was unfortunately interrupted, to the pair’s delight, as someone was apparently calling the “intruder” at that moment. A whine was followed. Nevertheless, the call was answered, talking about something along the lines of wanting to copy his Calculus homework to which he sassily did not allow the caller to. The pair on the bed could only shake their heads, judging the boy who was still standing a few feets away.

Well, at least they were not thinking about the kiss anymore.

 

“Ughhhh. I’m so done with Chemistry.”

Kyungsoo could only nod in agreement. Apparently, it was his and Chanyeol’s last class for the day and even though he wanted to lie down on his bed so badly, he had to wait for Jongin until his basketball practice ends as promised earlier during break. As he was about to tell the brunet about his journey to the school’s indoor sports hall, Chanyeol had beat him to it in which he told the shorter that he knew about it, giving him a suggestive look. Kyungsoo could only roll his eyes in return. Eventually, they bid each other goodbye and started to walk in different directions. On his way to his destination, he couldn’t help but to wonder about Jongin’s plans for the day and not to mention…. yesterday’s kiss. As he came nearer to the sideline, the screeching sounds of shoes and the dribbling ball became louder. Once Kyungsoo had a clear view of the basketball captain, he was literally astounded by the view of his glistening sweat due to the vigorous training.

“I see you like the view, Soooooo”

Instantly, he was snapped from his reverie and turned to see an intimidating looking student or _doofus_ who was also drenched in sweat, giving him looks similar to the previous beagle.

“What do you mean?” asked the red-haired as he raised an eyebrow at the Chinese lad beside him, acting clueless.

“Oh, you know….”

What irked him was the mischievous smile the lad was sporting on his face.

“Oh, wipe off that smile of yours, Yifan”

 

“Here, hot choco for you”

“Thanks”

Apparently, Jongin’s plan after his basketball training was hanging out at the cafe near the school. With the winter season still around, it was the perfect place for them to chill as the cosy and aromatic atmosphere gave them the warmth they totally needed, plus the gentle music being played in the background.

After taking a sip of his hot choco, the red-haired asked, “Do you have a buddy to study with?”

However, the lad in front of him was staring at him like he got a humongous pimple growing near his lips. Kyungsoo eventually waved his hands, calling out the blonde’s name. Once getting back into reality, Jongin looked ridiculously (and adorably, not that the smaller would admit) lost.

“Huh?”

“What are you looking at?”

All he got was the stare again and he could only frown in curiosity. Before he could even voice out his thoughts, a hand was leaning towards the the red-haired’s face, the top of his lips to be precise. It seemed that there was some of the whipped cream left from his beverage. He could still feel the soft touch of the blonde’s thumb even after it was being wiped off lightly. In fact, it was pretty obvious by his red chubby cheeks that he was blushing profusely, still not used to Jongin’s kindful acts. Awkwardness was in the air for the next few minutes as they sipped their drinks and glanced each other once in while. Luckily, one was brave enough to break the awkward silence between them.

“Hey”

The smaller instinctively looked up in response and saw Jongin started fidgeting awkwardly.

“Umm… I want to be your study buddy cause... I don’t have one…”

That instant tiny explosion of happiness was felt and Kyungsoo didn’t know why it happened for just a simple answer given to him. Elated? Excited? Blessed? He wouldn’t know the actual term yet but ke definitely knew that this was a total first for him and he wondered why. Nevertheless, he smiled in reply.

 

Another day in school. Another day to be bored but admire the love of his life. Okay, scratch that. His crush. In fact, his crush was always near him and he couldn’t help but to stare at him for ages. Everyone could tell he’s in love. Except for a certain lad of course.

“Okay guys. Today, I’ll be grouping all of you into twos for your group project.”

Oh, right. The History group project. The project that everyone in class was dreading about. How could he forget. He hoped he would be assigned to a certain doe-eyed boy with heart-shaped lips and sexy red hair.

 

“Jongin”

To say Kyungsoo was uneasy, was an understatement. Biting his lips with his own heart palpitating at a rapid rate, he eyed his History teacher’s every move, from writing everyone's names on paper slips to calling out names belonging to each group. Supposedly, it was time to announce the name of the person who would be very lucky to partner with the school's’ future valedictorian (not that it was announced but it was totally obvious). It was surprising that he was being very attentive this time in History class.

“You’re grouping with Baekhyun.”

From then on, Kyungsoo totally understood the feeling of being dispirited.

“Lastly, Kyungsoo will be with Chanyeol”

Things had been better. He sighed.

 

It had been weeks since the first day the class was assigned to complete a History project and submit it within a few weeks, and the deadline was only in a few days then. Luckily, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were almost done with the project, left with some needed changes here and there. Thanks to Kyungsoo’s persistence and his constant scolding given to the other about not slacking off, the duo wouldn’t have to rush, completing the task as the final submission date drawed near.

“Soo, let’s just stop, aye? We’ve done enough for today”

The textbook was abruptly closed and eyes were turned, glaring.

“We just started five minutes ago”

“Umm, well… I’m tired and I want to have a nap”

Then, a pen was raised and pointed towards the other. With a frown on his face, it was no doubt that Kyungsoo was not pleased at all. Who wouldn’t be when it was one of those TGIF days?

“You’re the one who planned it”

“Okay, okay. I promised it won’t happen next time”

Kyungsoo could only roll his eyes and sigh for the ninth time, putting his pen back onto his study table. _You said that all the-_

**_Ding!_ **

The sound came from the red-haired’s phone, indicating a message was sent to him. _Whom could it be?_ Curiously, he unlocked his phone and ended up knowing it was from the hotshot himself.

**_Hey. I was thinking of inviting you over to my room for a movie marathon tonight. If u’re free of course. :)_ **

Remembering that the later part of the day had nothing special on it, he pressed on the “Type a message” space, waiting for the blinking cursor to appear. As he was about to type in his reply, his phone was snatched by a certain brunet in the room. Rushing across the room, feeling irritated as ever,the smaller tried to snatch back his phone by hitting the taller on the arms and kicking him on the butt until the beagle surrendered.

“That oughta teach you a lesson,” said the smaller as he dusted off his hands and took his phone back in victory.

Unfortunately, he was oblivious to the quiet snicker Chanyeol had given him.

**_Ding!_ **

**_Okay...o.O Are u okay?_ **

Confused to such a message being sent to him, the red-haired decided to check the previous messages, having a bad feeling all of a sudden. As soon as he knew the reason to such a reply in which he didn’t send a reply back to the blonde at all, he quickly dashed towards the beagle and caught him in a headlock.

**_I would loooooveee to, sweetheart ;)_ **

“Sweetheart? SWEETHEART?!”

Headlock tightened.

“I barely call him nicknames,” growled the red-haired.

“W-well, you want-ted to go anyway, r-r-right? I-I was j-just helping”

If the brunet was barely breathing a second ago, he was going to die then.

“Shut up. Cause of you, he thinks I’m weird”

Before the beagle could even retort back, the smaller reflexively covered his hand over his mouth and loosened his hold on him.. _And maybe he even thinks I like him or something._ What he didn’t know at the other end of the text conversation, however, was Jongin blushing like hot red lava gushing out from an erupted volcano. In spite of everything, a proper explanation was sent to the blonde, regarding about the mishap that happened a few minutes ago. He sighed yet again afterwards.

 

Movies downloaded? Checked.

Popcorns? Checked.

Room tidied? Checked.

Jongin, that must be presentably clean? Checked.

The last thing on the list (as if he had one) was the invited visitor to come.

**_Knock. Knock._ **

_That must be Soo_ , thought the blonde as he quickly jogged across the room, towards the door. If his friends, including his basketball clubmates, were to see this, they would be calling him a lovesick puppy. Oh, how embarrassing would that be. As soon as he opened the door, a blinding smile was directed at him instantly. Oh, how those heart-shaped lips will always be his weakness. Before he could lose himself into those glistening eyes, he warmly welcomed the guest, letting the smaller in.

Once the hotshot turned around after closing the door, he was captivated once again by the view of the smaller plopping onto his bed like it was his, smiling into the comfortable duvet and admiring the softness of it. _Cute_. If only he could see this everyday. He could only smile bitterly while he turned off the light, making the bright light emitting from his laptop screen the only light source in the room.

 

Three movies off the list so far and Jongin was starting to get tired. It was without a doubt due to the hectic schedule in school. After hearing the other snoring lightly (and cutely) once, he didn’t have to guess that the boy was asleep. Just as he was about to check up on the smaller beside him, soft whimpers were heard, making him snap his head towards the other. He could barely figure out the murmurs under the red-haired’s breath.

“Go away. Go away, please”

Hesitantly, the blonde tried to wake the other by patting him on the arm lightly but to no avail. Finally, the smaller woke up by the vigorous shaking on his shoulders. He was caught on his tongue when a sudden teardrop started to roll down Kyungsoo’s cheek. With the sudden confidence in him, Jongin slowly moved the smaller with him ending up on his lap. Seeing the fright in his eyes, Jongin slowly caressed the other’s cheek to soothe him down with his heart broken at the vulnerable state the other was in despite not knowing the reason to it.

“He was there, Jongin”

 _Oh_. How could he forget? He was there with Kyungsoo during the smaller’s most tragic moments in his life. They were really young and they were so scared back then but help came and life continued on. The crimes Kyungsoo’s uncle had done was unforgivable, especially towards him. It was very difficult for him in the past but he was grateful for Jongin’s tremendous help in getting him back on track as well. Kyungsoo had always wondered on how to repay the blonde’s kindness in spite of Jongin’s decline.

“I’ll always protect you, okay?” whispered Jongin as he pulled the smaller in for a hug.

Kyungsoo didn’t know that such words could affect in many ways until then. He could totally feel butterflies in his stomach as the other cradled his head in his arms.

“I know it’s not appropriate to say it now but I just want you to know… that I’m still waiting for your answer since three years ago”

Shocked, Kyungsoo pulled himself away and looked at the other in the eyes, blinking every so often.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to make you accept me. I just want to cherish you”

He was speechless. Moreover, he could feel his cheeks burning, hoping it was due to the hot weather.

 

Things had changed and Kyungsoo was not sure whether he liked it or not. To be frank, it was uncomfortable, to say the least, that having people staring at him whenever the school’s sweetheart was associated. It was suffocating.

Having the hotshot wait for him outside his class whenever it was break was okay but always being fed by him during break in a cafeteria where eyes would linger at them was weird. He could tell everyone knew the reason to the sudden change in Jongin’s behavior by the quiet snickers (in fact, they were loud) and amusement shown on his friends’ faces. However, not only that but also being gazed at by the other every study sessions they had together after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays was strange. Maybe not. Still, he remained quiet and tried to avoid submitting himself to the other’s charms.

A few months had went by and the finals were coming in just a day. As expected, the school’s library was fully packed and Kyungsoo and his friends decided to study together at one of the study corners which were specially built for students. Knowing that the national exam is the key to their future career, everyone was totally concentrated into their revisions, especially the beagles in his clique. Moments like this would be totally missed (you know what I mean).

An unexpected sticky note was placed on his Physics worksheet right after he was done with it.

 _ **Hwaiting**_.

He looked up to see Jongin giving him a smile of encouragement. To Kyungsoo, it was the brighttest and the prettiest he had ever seen. The red-haired smiled back and mouthed a “Thank you” and a “Hwaiting” back to him.

 

Finally, the day everyone was dreading for had came and they were all revising until the very last minute. As soon as they were told to keep their revision materials, students were led by teachers to their respective examination venues. Before Jongin could start to follow the crowd, his hand was suddenly caught before he knew it. It was Kyungsoo who he totally didn’t expect at all.

“I... umm… I just wanted to say…”

There was a gleam of hope in Jongin's eyes. He waited patiently as the smaller struggled to let the word out. With a defeated grunt coming from Kyungsoo, he didn’t expect the smaller to initiate a kiss on his cheek and whispered a “Hwaiting” once again.

Jongin was satisfied and he smiled at the view of the love of his life blushing.

 

“Next is Do Kyungsoo”

Kyungsoo didn’t know he would end up signing himself up for a talent show the school organised. He didn't know he would end up singing in front of a big crowd three days after graduation day, THanks to Jongin who discovered his great talent in singing during one of the smaller’s daily showers and encouraged him to sign up, he had gone this far after going through the auditions. He knew he had never been this nervous before as his fingers started to sweat uncontrollably for the first time. He hoped-

“You’ll totally do great, okay?”

Kyungsoo turned around to see Jongin giving him one hi best smiles. Something had clicked in him. In his eyes, he could only see the blonde as the boy who helped, encouraged him and protected him with all his might, knowing there would be risks and consequences. He could feel this is the man he wanted to spend his life with. He realized something he should have been sooner.

“I love you”

Shock was evident on the blonde’s face.

“I-I’m sorry?

However, the smaller pulled Jongin by the neck and kissed him passionately. With their heads tilted and tongues intruding into each other's cavern, they felt alive. Although the both of tem wanted the kiss to last, the show must go on and so, the red-haired slowly pulled away and went up the stage once his turn came.

“Before I start, I just want to say that the song I’m about to sing is for someone special to me. Enjoy”

As soon as the instrumental kicked in, Jongin knew it was his favourite song and he knew that Kyungsoo’s lies within it. He smiled.


End file.
